


Where To?

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Monster of the Week - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: A taxi driver parks by the lake and waits for a rather unusal passenger.





	Where To?

The taxi driver pulled up to the small alcove populated by a single worn wooden bench from the winding path that ran past the calm clear lake. She stopped her car, the engine rumbling beneath her and waited. Half an eye on time, the other watching the ripples as wind brushed past the surface of the lake.

Her passenger would either be here soon, or not. It made no difference.

Over the purr of the idling car engine, it was hard to say what first alerted her to the passenger in the back street, whether it was the chill that filled the air, hairs standing up on the back of her neck or the sudden unexplainable clamminess of her skin. All she knew was that she was not alone.

Her roof light flicked off.

Slowly a mottled grey hand stretched forward from the backseat, movement begging her eye to turn and look at her new passenger through the rear view mirror. She had been in this business too long to make such a rookie mistake like that.

"Drive," came the voice from behind her, gravel over glass, the almost skeletal hand flicking an impatient finger forwards. Obediently, she obeyed, nudging the car forward over the rocky ground; navigating where she was directed.

All was silently except the murmur of the engine, and the strange gasping breaths of her passenger. The taxi driver hummed softly to herself, an old refrain from childhood as she took a turning, the lights of civilisation beginning to come into view. The time on her dashboard read 00:00, and had done since this journey began. It would not change until this journey was over.

"Heading anywhere nice today Miss?" she enquired cheerfully, movement flickering in the corners of her vision.  
"Yes." One heartbeat of silence, then two. "A party."  
"Oh that'll be nice. Any particular reason?"  
The ghost laughed, a hoarse rasping echoing sound.  
"My children."  
"A birthday party is it?" the taxi driver laughed, her hands clammy on the steering wheel, "That'd be fun. How old are they?"  
Several long slow gasps of breath from behind her, light distorting from the streetlights as it entered the car. A face seemed to dance just out of focus and she jerked her eyes away from the mirror, silently cursing natural human curiosity.

"They are seven and five. My lucky boys," the voice offered finally, a hint of warmness in the otherwise expressionless tone.  
"I bet they will be pleased to see you. Which way?"  
"Left."  


The taxi pulled up outside the wrought iron gates, engine idling before the driver turned it off.  
"Thank you," the voice hissed, sucking in air as if she was drowning.  
"You're welcome. Fee is what you feel is appropriate Miss Jones."  
"My sweet lucky boys, not fair, not them," Miss Jones snarled, leaning forwards past the partition, breath damp and freezing on her cheek. The driver kept her eyes forward, hands folded in her lap.  
Something heavy dropped into her lap, and the roof light flicked back on.

With shaking gasp, she looked down at her lap. A porcelain figure of an elephant stared back at her, it's eye almost alive and wet. Morning broke over the gates to the town cemetery, a few dead dried flowers placed on the graves scattered around. The taxi driver pulled off her hat to wipe her sweating forehead, twisting around to fully inspect the now empty but soaked backseat.  
"Victoria is gonna get a real kick out of this one," she whispered, placing the elephant carefully onto the passenger seat and buckling the seat belt over it.


End file.
